No Rest for the Witches
by Lexi'sSpinOffs
Summary: Its time for Piper, Phoebe and Paige to let their children take over their demon fighting duties but there are no Charmed Ones. How will they find a way to pass on their Charmed powers to their children? This is in preparation for a new spin off from me.
1. Chapter 1

**No Rest for the Witches**

Summery: The Charmed Ones are three sisters in the Warren Line. Together they are the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. However, they are still mortal and still grow old. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Phoebe Hart and Paige Matthews have realised that they are too old to continue to fight demons and need to let their children to their job as the Charmed Ones, but there are not three sister witches in the family that can take on that role.

This is the story of how they overcome that problem.

Chapter 1

The two 17-year-old witches stood in the attic, looking down at the Book of Shadows that still stood proud on it's podium. Both girls were going to be 18 in a matter of days, well one before the other, but still it was just a matter of days and neither could wait. It wasn't just because they were going to turn 18, it was because Patti and Pru both knew that on that day they, as well as their cousin Hen, would receive the power to harness the Power of Three. They would become The Power of Three Cousins.

Patti often thought about this day and of the conversation that she had had with her mother two years ago about what this day would bring.

"Hi, mom!" Patti smiled towards Phoebe Hart, who was happily typing away at her computer in her study, "Another column?"

"No, actually a spell." Phoebe looked up to her daughter with a smile.

"A spell? Is there demon trouble? Have they ended the truce?" Patti had been warned as a small child about the demon truce that Phoebe was sure would be broken sooner rather than later.

"No, not yet," Phoebe shook her head as she watched her eldest daughter make herself comfortable in the chair at the side of her study, "Not that I know of anyway. This is just for me and your aunts."

"Personal gain? You've always told me against that!"

"No personal gain, a spell that's needed for…well…for you actually."

"Me?" Patti questioned her mother with narrowing eyes.

"You, Pru and Hen." Phoebe nodded her head.

"What's going on with the three of us?" Patti was a little worried at the way her mom was talking. Why would she have mentioned three of them? What was this spell going to do?

"I'm not really allowed to say, Patti."

"I don't care, what's going on?"

"It's nothing too serious, don't worry, and it's not going to happen for a while. Piper doesn't want it to happen for a while."

"What to happen for a while?"

"Well," Phoebe sighed, knowing that her and her sisters were supposed to tell their children this together, but Phoebe was never any good at keeping secrets, "It's to place the ability to use the Power of Three into you three, rather than us."

"Why?" Patti questioned, "And how is that possible? Only the Charmed Ones can do that."

"Yes, but eventually, your aunts and I will get too old to go running around after demons and innocents. Now, it would normally be you and your sisters, after all the Charmed Ones are three sisters. However, because Patience can only be a Cupid after the agreement we had with The Elders so your father could become mortal, we've had to do it this way."

"So because The Elders are idiots, they don't have a new set of Charmed Ones, so have had to find another way around it since otherwise all the demons in the world would come after all the innocents they have ever been after?" Patti questioned with a roll of her eyes, trust The Elders to mess up somewhere, "So, when will this happen?"

"In the next few years, Patti."

And it was happening now. The two cousins stood looking at the Book of Shadows with matching grins. In two days time, they and their cousin Hen would become the Power of Three Cousins and neither could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

So I didn't get any reviews, which is disappointing since I don't know if anybody really is interested in this story, but I'm uploading the second chapter anyway. Please do review if you are reading then I know whether to bother carrying on with this or not.

No Rest for the Witches

Chapter 2

Henry Jack Mitchell walked down the corridors of his high school. It was Friday afternoon and he loved it. He always loved Fridays, with the day being shorter and his Ju Jitsu training straight after school, but this Friday was the best ever. This Friday was his cousin, Patti's 18th birthday. Usually family birthdays weren't a big deal to him, they came every year just like Christmas, but this year it was different. This year would only happen once. This year he and his two cousins, Patti and Pru, were going to taken over from the Charmed Ones, they were going to gain the power to harness the Power of Three and become the Power of Three Cousins. Sure enough, there were no demons around to go after since the truce but he did not care, they would have the power when the truce came to an end.

"So, how's my favourite cheerleader doing?" Hen asked as he closed in on a blonde haired 16-year-old girl, who had her head in a locker. He could not help but smile proudly as he saw a picture of the two of them on the inside of her locker door.

The girl turned around and smiled at Hen, hooking her arms around his neck. She laid a soft kiss on his lips and then subconscious licked her own as she pulled away.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'd be even better if I knew you were coming to the party tonight, Kat."

"Hen, its your cousin's party, a cousin that I don't really know or even want to know!" the girl sighed and unwrapped her arms.

"How could you not want to know Patti? It's Pru's party too, they're doing a joint one this year, you know her."

"Pru's different, I know her from cheerleading, after all she if the captain! Patti's different, Patti's, well, she's a freak Hen, you have to admit that one."

"Patti's her own person," Hen laughed at his girlfriend, a little put off that she could not take one night from being little miss popular of the Juniors so that he could spend a night with her, "She's smart and she likes to learn."

"So she's a freak." Kat looked up at Hen through her eyebrows with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, Kat, are you coming?" a couple of girls asked, with pom poms in hands, as they ran past. Hen could not say another word, instead he motioned towards them so Kat could leave.

"I'll see you later, babe." Kat said as she kissed Hen on the lips again and shut her locker door, with her own red and white pom poms in her hands. Hen figured she must have taken them from her locker.

Hen leaned back on the row of lockers with a sigh, he began to wonder why he was dating this girl now. He hated the way cheerleaders could be, there was only one that he liked because she cared about everyone in the school – Pru Halliwell.

Meanwhile, Patti Hart was standing in the school library. It was Friday afternoon and right now the birthday girl should have been going home but she needed a certain book so she could write her report over the weekend. She should have come in at lunch time but she was too busy organising with Kat for her to come to her party so to surprise Hen, and make him see that she was no ordinary cheerleader. She knew to Hen that it wouldn't really matter, after a while her cousin would get bored of his latest fling and move onto another girl, but to Kat it mattered and Pru had asked her specifically to do this for her while she was sat in lunch time detention.

As she looked through the book shelves in the science section, Patti finally found the book that she was looking for. She went out to grab it as she heard a faint voice behind her, sounding like it was calling out her name.

Curiosity got the better of her and Patti turned around. There was nothing there, however, causing Patti to frown a little before turning back to the book.

_Patti_

There it was again. The sound of the wind calling out her name. Once again, Patti turned around but just like before there was nothing there. She sighed and turned to the book again, this time picking it up from the shelf.

As she made her way to the reception desk in the empty library, she heard the sound again.

_Patti_

For the third time, Patti turned to look behind her. When she realised that there was still nothing there, she turned back around to be confronted by a large figure, standing in front of her. The person had just appeared with no sound, causing Patti to worry slightly. While the man in front of her said nothing at all, his dark brown eyes told her everything, along with the smell coming from his worn, black clothing.

Patti was about to pull a potion out of her pocket, but the stranger grabbed her arm tightly. Now, Patti knew this was definitely a demon standing in front of her. She had not seen many, just the odd one or two, and had definitely never fought against one.

Patti dropped the book that she was holding and punched the demon with her now free hand, however it did nothing; she always hated hand-to-hand combat. Anything to doing with fighting was Hen's deal.

The demon laughed in Patti's face and then grabbed her throat, tightly. Panic rose in Patti's body, she realised that there was no way to call for her cousin to come and help her right now. She had to find a way out of this herself.

Grabbing the demon's arm that was around her neck, Patti tried in vain to pull his hand away, just enough so that she could breathe right now. However, soon she felt herself being lifted upwards in the air, her feet dangling as they tried to reach the floor.

"Patti…" the sound of the librarian's voice came from behind one of the shelves. Patti's eyes grew wide as the thought of exposure entered her mind. She tried to look out of the corner of her eye, but all she could see were brown, curly locks of hair, "Patti?" This time as the librarian called out, the demon seemed to get worried too and released his grip on Patti. The demon shimmered out as Patti's body dropped to the floor, leaving her to catch her breath back from the attack, "Patti! What happened?" the librarian exclaimed, Patti could hear footsteps rushing towards her as she took in the deep breaths that she needed, "Is everything ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-f-fine," Patti managed to choke out and pulled herself up to one of the chairs with the librarian's help, "Everything's fine."

"What happened?" The librarian now asked, to which Patti had no idea how she was going to answer. How could she explain her reasoning for being on the floor?"

"I just fell, that's all. I tripped over my own two feet," Patti smiled softly at the grey-haired woman, "I've got to go."

With that, Patti took off and quickly made her way outside of the school to her cousin, Hen's car. Hen was giving her a lift home today while Pru was still in cheerleading practise.

Once Patti was out of the school building and in the warm, bright sin, she made a dash across the parking lot and to Hen's small red Peugeot she had gotten for passing his driving test just last month. Thankfully, Hen was already there, sitting in the driver's seat with the windows down, his R 'n' B music blaring loudly from the stereo.

Patti opened the door, threw her school back into the back and then climbed into the passenger seat. She completely missed the raised eyebrows coming from her cousin.

Hen simply sat there, waiting for a reason as to why Patti had ran to the car. He could see that Patti's checks were flushed and she was out of breath. There was also panic in her hazel eyes, something had happened in the school.

"Who was it?" Hen asked, wondering if somebody had picked on her. Patti had had problems with bullies in her schools but Pru and Hen had always been there to get rid of them. Sometimes, even their older cousins, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell would help get rid of them too. Nobody got to mess with anyone in their family. When Patti did not answer him, Hen got a little worried, "Patti?"

"Just drive," Patti simply told her cousin, "I need the Book of Shadows."

"Why would you need that?" Hen asked, looking towards the school. He had not seen anybody follow her, but then again he was not really paying much attention until Patti had gotten into the car.

"Just drive, Hen!" Patti now shouted, making Hen turn on the engine and throw the car into drive. Hen sped out of the school's parking lot and made his way to his Aunt Piper's house. He now wanted to find out exactly what had happened and who had attacked so that they could pay.


	3. Chapter 3

No Rest for the Witches

Hen decided that it was best for him and Patti to orb into the attic, it would be far too suspicious if they walked in through the front door. He knew that his Aunt Piper or Uncle Leo would be in the house.

They had been in the attic for a good 10 minutes searching for the demon until Piper Halliwell walked into the room, frowning at her niece and nephew.

"What are you both doing here and why are you flicking through the Book of Shadows. That's not something to play with, we've always told you that."

"We're not playing with it, Aunt Piper." Patti explained to her aunt, biting her bottom lip. She did not really want to get her aunts and mother involved in this, after all she was going to be a third of the Power of Three Cousins tonight.

"What are you doing then?" neither Hen nor Patti answered the question, leaving Piper to jump to a conclusion, "Where was it and what did it look like?"

"What?" Hen questioned with a frown.

"The demon, I know by that look a demon attacked. Wyatt had a very similar look the first demon he had attacked him," Piper sighed and walked towards the Book of Shadows, "I know they're only low level demons, no upper level demon is stupid enough to attack at the moment, but that doesn't change anything. You don't need to handle these demons yourself. Your moms and myself will always be around to help you, now tell me, where was the demon?"

Both Patti and Hen gulped, they never once thought there family wouldn't be around to help them, they just thought Piper would freak at the mention of demons. Phoebe always freaked at the mention of them, thinking the truce had been broken, and Paige always wanted to keep her children out of the fight as much as possible.

"I don't know, Aunt Piper," Hen shrugged his shoulders and then looked over to Patti, "I'm not the one that faced one."

All eyes were on Patti; "I've found him, if that helps."

Piper joined her niece and nephew and looked at the demon in the ancient Book that stood on the podium.

"Davros?" Piper questioned Patti with a slight frown, "I've never heard of him."

"This is definitely him," Patti nodded her head to her aunt, "A low level demon with the powers of fireballs, shapeshifting and shimmering. He doesn't sound that bad."

"That doesn't matter," Piper shook her head, "I'll come with you…"

"No, Aunt Piper," Hen shook his head, "Can we wait for Pru to get back and we'll go after him ourselves," Piper looked at her nephew uneasily, "It's just that, well, we're meant to take over your power tonight. Maybe this can be our first demon we fight together. We'll call you if we need your help. Promise."

Piper thought the request through, she did not like the idea of leaving the three of them to go up against their first demon together, but at least they were together, and Hen was being sensible in saying that he would call if he needed help. She could not argue with him and in the end decided to nod her head in agreement.

"Fine, but you _will_ call your mom if something happens that you can't handle," Piper eyed her nephew, "That way, me, her and Phoebe can all get to you."

"I will, Aunt Piper, I promise."

Once all that was decided, Patti looked to Hen; "Great, we just have a potion to make to vanquish him."


	4. Chapter 4

No Rest for the Witches

Chapter 4

Pru made her way through her house and into the kitchen, she had received a strange phone call from Hen to meet her here. She had to wonder what he was doing at her house and why he hadn't said to meet at his own house.

"Hey, what's up?" Pru asked as she swung open the door to one of her favourite rooms in the house but instantly covered her nose at the smell that was there. She was taking a guess that it was coming from the pot of liquid that was boiling on the stove, "What the hell are you cooking?"

"We're trying to make a potion but I don't think we've done it right." Patti said from where she stood next to the pan. Pru raised her eyebrows and shook her head towards her two cousins.

"A potion? Why were you making a potion and where the hell if my mom? If she found out you were in here…"

"She's knows we're here, Pru," Hen sighed, "Think you can help us out with this? You're the cook after all."

Pru sighed and made her way towards the stove. She picked up the pan and held it far away from her body, the last thing she needed was to get the liquid all over her clothes.

"So, where's my mom?" Pru asked again, filling the pan with some water and placing it on the stove. She looked over the recipe for the potion while her two cousins explained she was in the house preparing everything for later tonight, "So what's this potion for?"

"A demon attacked me in the library today," Patti explained to her cousin and instantly received a look of shock and worry from her. Patti held her hands up in defence before Pru began asking questions, "Don't worry, I'm ok. Everything's ok. We know who the demon is and this is the potion to vanquish him."

"How are you going to find him though?"

"We haven't thought that far, Pru, we've been trying to make the potion since we got here from school."

Pru looked down at the potion that she had almost made now. She loved cooking, it was all methodical and logical. You just needed patience.

"Well, you might want to find a way to find him," Pru looked at her cousins with an amused smile, "This potion just needs to boil and then it will be done."

Before they needed to even start to think of finding a way to find the demon, Davros shimmered into the room. Davros turned to Hen first, who had decided to take a stance in front of his two female cousins. He was knocked into a worktop easily with a swing of Davros' arm. Davros then formed a fireball and threw it at Pru, who quickly raised her hands and blew up the fireball that was heading her way. She then tried to blow up the demon, but she just blew up his arm. Davros yelled out in pain and then with a snarl he threw another fireball at Pru. Pru ducked out of the way of this one, letting the fireball hit the window over the sink, smashing the glass.

Hen recovered from the hit on the cabinet and kicked Davros' back, while Patti picked up a pan from one of Piper's cabinets and Pru went to find something to bottle the potion into. Hen used his Ju Jitsu on the demon, something that he was meant to be doing now anyway but the demon had to come first, while Patti tried to hit the demon on the head with a frying pan that she had found.

Pru stopped searching for something to put the potion in and looked down at the pan. She looked up at the demon and then frowned back at the potion.

"Guys, move out of the way!" Pru shouted, making Patti and Hen turn their attention to her. Davros grinned and grabbed Patti by her neck and picked her up from the ground, much like he had done earlier in the library, "Hen, move out of the way!" Pru shouted as she picked up the pan and moved so that she was standing behind Davros. Once Hen was clear of Davros, Pru threw the whole potion at Davros' back, causing him to instantly burst into flames.

Davros dropped Patti to the ground hard but Patti did not mind the pain as she watched Davros ignite fully from the potion and then disappear in a small blast.

Hen ran to Patti and on instinct he placed his hands to her neck, allowing a golden glow appear, healing her of all her injuries she had just sustained from the demon attack.

"What's going on?" Piper's voice questioned the three, "I could hear shouting and crashing. Are you three fighting?"

"No mom, the demon showed up," Pru explained to her mom and held up the saucepan in her hand, "But don't worry, I guess brewing potions is just like making a meal. It worked anyway."

"The demon?" Piper questioned the three.

"He's gone," Hen nodded his head, "Vanquished."


	5. Chapter 5

No Rest for the Witches

Chapter 5

"So you and Kat do actually talk?" Hen narrowed his eyes at Patti as the two made their way up the stairs to attic.

"Of course we talk," Patti smiled, "It does help with her being on the same cheerleading team that Pru is captain of. She started talking to me at the end of a practise they had when I was waiting for Pru."

Hen raised his eyebrows and shook his head at the thought of his girlfriend coming across as a typical cheerleader just to surprise him tonight. It also made him smile that it was Patti's birthday and she was trying to find a way to surprise Hen, as a present for the big change they were going to go through now.

Patti and Hen walked into the attic to find Pru already there, excitedly sitting on the red couch that was still placed in the old attic. The two cousins joined her and waited patiently for everybody to join them. Nobody was going to miss a minute of this, secretly this was something the whole family had been excited about.

"I'm so jealous," Wyatt grinned towards his sister, "You'd better be ready for this power."

"Yeah, Pru, just think of all the demons that will be after you now." Chris joined with his brother to taunt their sister. Both of the boys had come back from college especially to witness this once in a lifetime event.

Patti's younger sisters both sat on the floor, waiting for the event with Henry's twin sisters near them. While Phoebe and Coop, and Paige and Henry stood either side of Piper and Leo, ready to give up their destiny of the Charmed Ones to their children.

"Are we ready?" Piper questioned the three cousins. Once they all nodded she continued, "Stand in front of us, just there in the circle of candles." Piper pointed a place in front of the podium. Patti, Pru and Hen all stood in front of the Book of Shadows and their parents, facing them nervously.

With a deep breath, Piper opened the Book of Shadows and found the page with the spell on it. Phoebe had tried writing on for years but had never seemed to get it right, but The Elders explained to them that there would be a spell in the Book as soon as it was time. Piper had found this one two weeks ago. She had seen spells magically added every now and again, but this one brought a tear to her eye as it was the first entry she had come across in Prue's handwriting since her untimely death.

"What do we need to do?" Patti asked her aunt, her eyes showing the excitement that she was feeling. She was far more excited then she was two days ago.

"Nothing, just stand there in the candles," Piper told her niece and then looked to her sisters, "We need to say this together."

The Charmed Ones stood together and held hands as they read the spell from the Book of Shadows. Once they had done this, they knew that they would no longer hold the power to be Charmed anymore. That power would be passed into the three witches stood in the circle of candles until the next Charmed Ones came into the world and were old enough to fight demons on their own.

"What once was ours, we pass down to you,

Another generation to carry it through.

Our destiny no longer for us to fulfil,

To the Power of Three cousins, as time stands still.

On this night and in this hour,

May you receive this ancient power."

Everybody waited to see what would happen, the four youngest of the Warren Line watched in anticipation to see if Patti, Pru or Hen would change in some way. However, nothing could be seen, only felt as Patti, Pru and Hen felt themselves become the Power of Three cousins. They would now be the strongest witches on the Earth.


End file.
